The present invention relates to a substantially closed, pressurized vessel for mounting on a scale. The vessel has a gas inlet which admits compressed gas to supply a gas blanket over the material contained in the vessel. With vessels of this type, it is also desired to connect the gas inlet to the vessel wall, through flexible means, so that a rigid connection between the gas inlet and the gas line will be possible. This leads to problems when the container has a discharge apparatus, such as a screw feeder, because the pressure of the gas blanket creates forces which influence the weighing and, in the case of computerized weighing systems, it will distort the results and also the feedback signal supplied by the computerized system. This is the case when, as is common today, the gas inlet is connected to the vessel by a freely movable sleeve which will not transmit any forces between the gas line and the gas inlet even when they are moving relative to each other.